Various methods have been used for processing of organic waste products. One conventional method that has been used in smaller farms is to contain organic waste products in a closed chamber in which the waste is allowed to decompose anaerobically. While this method can work to some extent, it has a rather low efficiency and it takes a long time to decompose a small amount of waste. Further, dangerous or pungent gases are released during such decomposition and severely affect the surrounding environment.
Another method of treating organic waste products is to use oxidative fermentation by using enzymes and/or artificial chemicals to decompose or react with organic compounds, for example, for treatment of waste water or livestock waste. Changing the pH of organic waste products has been used to allow separation by precipitation or dissolution. Changes in temperature have been used to change the properties of waste organic compounds by adjusting rates of reactivity or by altering properties such as viscosity, surface tension or solubility.
These known methods, including those commonly used in composting and biogas plant, due to the large size and considerable viscosity and electric charge of the organic matters, has a rather low efficiency. Various compositions of the organic waste products cause scum in an aquatic medium, and according to the present known methods, extracting the useful materials and controlling the biological flocculation are difficult in a large scale. Moreover, the composting and biogas plant require constant human monitoring and interruption. For example, artificial chemicals may be added to control the pH, biological oxygen demand (BOD) and chemical oxygen demand (COD). While adding artificial chemicals may improve the decomposition to some extent, using such chemicals is neither environment friendly nor desirable for water purified from using such methods for consumption.
The present invention aims at increasing the efficiency of decomposing organic waste products by providing an aerobic, suitable environment for phytoplankton and zooplankton (e.g. algae) and other microorganisms to decompose the organic waste products. This invention can further convert organic waste products into nutrients and provide suitable water for aquatic livestock, or at least to provide an alternative to the public.